Apart though not Forever (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Un cri d'un frère perdant un frère. Ils n'étaient jamais censés être séparés et certainement pas sur un champs de bataille. Un corps où une lance était lâchement enfoncée dans son dos gisait sur celui inerte du roi ... dans ses derniers instants, le neveu de Thorin n'avait pas osé abandonné ses côtés. Protéger le roi. Protéger son oncle.


**Auteure** : Ava Simbelmyne

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : rien est à moi, hormis la traduction. L'histoire originale appartient à Ava Simbelmyne qui m'a avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fic. D'ailleurs, je l'en remercie chaleureusement !

 **Note de l'auteure** : Je n'ai pas aimé la version cinéma de leurs morts : l'idée qu'ils aient été écartés et séparés. Je n'ai pas aimé qu'ils ne meurent pas en famille (chose très importante pour les nains)

 **Note de la traductrice** : ma première incursion dans ce fandom avec un petit OS qui tient de l'UA et qui m'a beaucoup plu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi.

* * *

Un cri se brisa dans l'air en une supplique désespérée implorant la miséricorde. C'était un cri de perte, un cri d'injustice, un cri d'un frère perdant un frère.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû être séparés, pas quand ils étaient encore de jeunes nains vagabondant dans les bois de Belegost près d'Ered Luin et certainement pas sur un champ de bataille et dans la mort.

Il respirait toujours, une lance lâchement enfoncée dans le dos, gisant sur la forme inerte du roi. Même durant ses derniers instants, le neveu de Thorin n'avait pas osé abandonner ses côtés. Protéger le roi, protéger son oncle. Le nain qui n'avait eu de cesse de les protéger durant leur enfance, qui leur avait appris à forger, qui leur avait enseigné les coutumes d'un royaume pourtant exilé. Kili mourait ici en jeune nain plutôt que de vivre une longue vie en sachant qu'il n'avait fait tout son possible pour secourir celui qui les avait toujours protégés.

Fili était trop loin pour les rejoindre à temps, toujours trop loin pour protéger son petit frère : son insouciant nain semblable à un farfadet, qui avait tant grandi au cours de la dernière année. Il vit Thorin être abattu par plusieurs blessures de flèches, il le vit tomber à genoux puis finalement s'effondrer. Il vit son frère lutter pour recouvrer de la vigueur, ne serait-ce que pour un bref instant. La plaine rocailleuse était jonchée des corps des orcs abattus par son frère. Lorsque la lutte devint trop intense, Fili vit ses pas vaciller et le bras tenant sa lame retomber mollement. Il courut, mais pas assez vite, les orcs sur son passage trouvèrent une prompt fin à leur misérable existence. Avant même d'arriver, Fili hurla, ses cheveux blonds voltant devant son visage alors qu'il s'efforçait de franchir ces derniers mètres, ces fatidiques derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

Ce fut trop tard. Une flèche fusa dans l'épaule de Fili, une autre dans son flanc. Il trébucha, ralentissant sa course désespérée. Il se releva, il devait rejoindre Kili. Son frère avait besoin de lui, il avait promis qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Tandis qu'il était trop tard, Fili regarda la lance se ficher dans le dos de Kili ; perçant la solide cotte de maille, plongeant dans la cage thoracique et ressortant par sa poitrine. Il vit son petit frère tomber à genoux, luttant pour respirer : un air choqué dans les yeux abasourdis. Kili aperçut Fili et une larme coula sur le sol entaché. Avec ses ultimes forces, Kili leva son épée pour repousser les dernières lames d'orc avant que son arme ne glisse de ses doigts ensanglantés et se fracasse sur le sol. Kili s'écroula, resta à genoux. Il effleura délicatement la lance avant qu'une dernière épée ne soit implacablement enfoncée dans son ventre.

Kili s'effondra sur le corps de Thorin, lui offrant la dernière protection qu'il pourrait prodiguer à son roi.

Fili émit un tel hurlement qu'il n'avait jamais atteint un tel désespoir. Sa douleur fut oubliée, ses ennemis laissés derrière. Son frère était tombé. Doux, jeune Kili. Avec un sanglot, Fili se jeta sur sa forme immobile étendue sur le dos de Thorin. La vie avait quitté les yeux de Thorin quelques instants après la chute de Kili. Le trépas du fils de sa sœur avait été de trop pour son âme déjà ravagée.

Fili tira Kili du corps Thorin, le prenant dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait dans l'Ered Luin durant un cauchemar ou un orage. Fili pouvait déjà voir Kili s'affaiblir, ses yeux errant, lointains. Il devint immédiatement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, ignorant les orcs qui se rapprochaient. Son frère avait besoin de lui, c'est là qu'il serait.

Il l'attira plus près, dans l'étreinte, leurs fronts se touchèrent. L'aîné repoussa les mèches noir corbeau - toujours libres et sans ornements du plus jeune et, désormais poissées et ternes - pour contempler clairement son visage une dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolé... mon frère, haleta Kili, de la poussière sur les lèvres, toussant du sang, luttant contre la douleur et l'inconscience. J'ai pas pu sauver notre oncle, j'ai échoué dans cette quête... ma... mam... (sa respiration vacilla dans des halètements incontrôlables tandis que ses poumons l'abandonnaient) J'ai promis... Fili, je lui ai promis, je...

Fili secoua la tête dans une amère agonie, ses tresses virevoltant de déni :

\- Non ! Non, maman ne sera pas déçue, mon frère ! Tu n'as jamais échoué, tu es trop doué pour échouer ne serait-ce qu'un... !

Fili tenta de finir avec un sourire léger, mais son cœur ne put le permettre : il commença à secouer la tête, tentant d'être fort pour son frère et de ne pas laisser couler de larmes. S'il commençait maintenant, il doutait qu'ils puissent s'arrêter. Sa voix se brisa en un faible murmure :

\- J'ai... j'ai échoué

A ces mots, les yeux de Kili s'écarquillèrent et il hoqueta, luttant contre les impitoyables convulsions de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas haleter un mot, ses poumons s'effondrant, ses dernières respirations devinrent rauques. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de son frère ; tandis qu'il offrait son dernier instant pour rassurer celui qui était le plus cher à son cœur, Kili murmura catégoriquement :

\- Non, non... tu n'as pas échoué.

Le corps du cadet s'affaissa, sa tête retomba sur le côté, sa main lâcha sa prise sur le bras de son frère.

Fili inclina la tête et un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge. Là, agenouillé, il berça leurs corps dans une douce berceuse de chagrin. Son âme se déchira, s'effrita, se contracta, se brisa, trop pleine, trop compressée pour retenir la tempête qu'elle portait en son sein. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière dans un long sanglot et un hurlement vers l'implacable ciel gris. La mort, un jour de mort.

Ses sanglots ravagèrent l'air, dispersant les quelques orcs qui osaient rencontrer son profond chagrin.

Des flèches transpercèrent son dos. Tenant toujours son petit frère, Fili ne les sentit pas, son âme errait déjà avec celle de son frère.

Tellement perdu qu'il était, Fili ne remarqua, ni ne prêta attention au sabre qui s'abattait sur lui. Il était rentré chez lui.

Ils reposaient ensemble dans le cœur de la montagne, dans un tombeau de pierre froide où leurs vies seraient sculptées et peintes sur les murs dans des contes pour les jours à venir. Rarement séparés dans la vie, jamais plus dans la mort. La montagne se souviendra pour toujours de ces jeunes fils de Durin.


End file.
